


【Newt/Theseus】Le Clan

by Sunny_Han



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 18:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Han/pseuds/Sunny_Han
Summary: 脑洞来源于电影《爱的阴暗面》，题目来自另一部电影。无魔法，上个世纪后半叶,先丧父后丧母双性！哥哥，哥哥有过别的男朋友16/24丧父后，纽特和妈妈住在一起，接受妈妈的家庭教育，忒修斯成年后就去大城市经商养活全家。母亲去世后，哥哥卖掉公司，回到家乡照顾弟弟。





	【Newt/Theseus】Le Clan

    Theseus要搬回家里了，这对Newt来说并不是一件令人惊喜的好事，无论如何，过去的六年里，Newt见到Theseus的次数不超过十次，虽然每次回家，Theseus都十分热情、试图弥补，但是对于一个十几岁的孩子来说，这样的六年足以让Newt对Theseus感到一种怪异的陌生了。  
    实际上，两周前Theseus就回来过一次，那时母亲还躺在医院的病房里，在最后的时日中，她是那样明显的衰败下去了，Newt从没想过一向身材匀称的母亲有一天会变得那么瘦，她那明亮的眼睛也一天天无神了起来。Theseus回来的时候，母亲已经开始呼吸困难了，也许是母亲与长子之间达成了共识，不想残忍地让Newt目睹这一切，Newt被请出病房。接下来的两天仿佛被无限延长又被快进，母亲去世的时候，Theseus走出病房，将坐在门口的Newt压在怀里，没有人哭，Theseus拍了拍Newt的后背。那个时候Theseus就打定主意要回来“照顾弟弟”，葬礼的安排工作被全权委托给了别人，Theseus当天就飞走，处理了工作，卖掉了公司。  
    清晨，Theseus再次回到家。那时Newt已经醒了，他睁着眼看向墙面上的一个不知道什么时候留下的印记，不知道该想什么，Theseus雇了一辆汽车来拉他的几箱行李，汽车的声音轻微打破了凝滞着的空气，司机帮Theseus把行李搬进家门，Newt听到Theseus道谢的声音。接着是Theseus上楼的声音，走在楼道里的脚步声，脚步声在Newt的门前停下了，Newt将身子背向房门，蜷得更紧了一些，合上了眼皮。  
    Theseus推门进来，看到还在睡着的弟弟，他走近坐在床边，伸出手去摸弟弟的头发，Newt悄悄睁开了眼。但是此刻应该说什么呢，他没有开口。过了大概几分钟，Theseus躺在了Newt的旁边，早起的路程也让他很累了。等到Theseus再醒来的找他的弟弟的时候，Newt已经买了早餐在桌上，又去花园里喂了他的小狗和兔子回来，正在阁楼里看他的鹦鹉与金丝雀进食了，母亲的那只大花猫正蹲在他旁边，Theseus进来的时候，它好像还认得Theseus似的，毫无防备地袒露肚皮。  
    Theseus让Newt去换好正式的衣服，叫来了车，一起去参加母亲的葬礼。对于斯卡曼德家的两个男孩，他们已经熟悉了葬礼的流程，并没有难以抑制的哭喊，只是沉默。Newt不忍再去看母亲那苍白的失去生机的脸，它与活着的时候的母亲是那样不同，Newt甚至不想承认这就是她，他不愿去看土撒在她的棺木上，这只是一具无用的身体，母亲早已经不在了。于是Newt扭过头去看Theseus，与Newt穿着不知道什么时候买的——毕竟他没什么要外出的证实活动——似乎小了一号的正装相比，Theseus就像之前每一次Newt见到他的时候那样得体。感受到Newt的目光，Theseus也转过头，看向Newt的眼睛，回复了一个安慰的眼神和微笑，然后又感觉这样还不够似的，抬起手，搂在Newt的肩上。  
    Theseus，毕竟是Theseus，Newt想，那个人人都喜欢的Theseus，任何事情都处理的得心应手，任何事情都好像理所应当。正如六年前，父亲的葬礼，那天下着雨，十岁的Newt被母亲抱在怀里，无法克制地哭泣，而那时即将成年的Theseus也是那样，直挺挺地站在雨中。那时父亲持续了几年的病情已经拖垮了家里，一周以后，Theseus就出门闯荡世界，再两个月以后，母亲就收到了他汇来的第一笔钱。Newt完全不知道十八岁的Theseus是如何做到的，但是他想，只因为他是Theseus，所以他做得到。Newt之前并没有擅长处理这件事，父亲的去世在当时一下击垮了那个男孩，学校的生活变得不容易。母亲对唯一留在家里的Newt也过于依恋了，她受过教育、做过教师，终于，Newt开始受母亲的家庭教育，其实很好，Newt更多遗传了母亲，她对大自然的爱，对各种生灵各种小动物的温情，甚至一点点，Newt都遗传到了，她很喜欢和母亲在一起。但是看到这样的Theseus，Newt有时心里也有一些奇异的不平衡，为什么同样经历了一切，Theseus却仍然能保持游刃有余？但无论如何，随着葬礼的结束，斯卡曼德家的两个男孩心里都明白，之后他们只能依靠彼此了。  
    回到家里，Theseus问Newt：“需要我帮你找一个家庭教师吗？不想也没关系，马上就是夏天了，等假期过去再找也可以的。”  
    “好的，那就等夏天过去吧。”  
    于是他们的悠悠长假开始了。


End file.
